


Man, I feel like a Woman

by Runadaemon



Series: Advent 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assisted Masturbation, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bamf marinette, Bodyswap, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Hormones run rampant, M/M, May need to up the rating, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Swap, Sexual Harassment, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: No one expects the gender acquisition.Alternatively, Adrien is inside Marinette, and has no idea how it happened.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Advent 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560289
Comments: 106
Kudos: 627
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Who dis.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, I blame Jumanji. But also, this is going to be fun! Enjoy!

Bodyswap, because we know it should happen. 

Lila was holding court in the corner of the classroom while Marinette sketched at her desk during break. Adrien glanced back to see  Alya doing something on her phone (he could guess it would be blog work, but who knew what she was adding now), while Nino was searching for a new music track. Adrien sighed in relief, glad to have another day without extra drama.

So of course with his luck, he blinked and found himself staring at the sketch Marinette had been working on for days now. Even as he admired the pants, his hand was suddenly holding a pencil and it drew a thick, flat line across some of the detailing. Horrified, he stared at what he’d done.

“Marinette! I am so  so -” He froze. That wasn’t his voice. That was a girl’s voice, wasn’t it? In fact, it sounded kind of like Marinette’s voice. Adrien felt his breath catch as he looked closer at the hand holding the pencil.  His ring was gone. Oh Cats, his ring was missing and…. He wasn’t that pale. He looked up, and in his shock, forgot to breathe. Wasn’t that… him?

Adrien stared at himself, who was staring right back. There was a quiet lull in the room as several others seemed to take stock of themselves with confusion.  Alya and Nino had looked at each other in shock, just as Marinette and Adrien were doing, and Adrien just knew if he moved a muscle, his body was going to begin screaming. 

In the shocked silence, a maniacal laugh rang out from the courtyard. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW EVERY BOY WILL SEE WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE FEMALE! THEN THERE WILL BE TRUE EQUALITY!” There was a commotion as Nino grabbed Alya and ran from the room, both stumbling and arguing. Turning back to his body, he watched his own green eyes narrow in suspicion at his current body before questioning him. 

“Who are you?” Was that his voice, Adrien wondered. There was no way, right? His voice was supposed to be manly and deep! Not soft and sweet sounding! Who dared make him sound like some kind of Disney prince? Whoever was using his body was looking more and more suspicious of him. In fact, it looked very much like they were about to leap on top of him in fury.

“I’m Adrien! Who are YOU?!”  Adrien hurried to answer.  Unspoken was the ‘Why are you in my body?!’ as the answer was obviously ‘Akuma’. Adrien watched his own eyes grow wide with panic and confusion before a surprisingly fetching blush spread across his face. Adrien would have to reconsider those ads he’d said “no” to before. Maybe he was a pretty blusher like they had said. Or maybe the person in his body just made him look pretty with their mannerisms. 

“I’m… Marinette. Adrien? Is that really you?” Adrien almost instinctively leapt back as his own face was suddenly incredibly close, nose crinkling as his eyes narrowed on his current body. He was close enough to feel his own breath as Marinette murmured to  herself. “Huh. I really don’t need mascara. But wow, I should update my wardrobe. My body has to have changed a bit, because those clothes don’t fit right anymore…”

Adrien’s mouth opened, and he didn’t think at all before speaking. “Oh cats. Why didn’t anyone tell me I have bad breath?” Marinette gaped  in shock before leaning away from him and covering his body’s mouth. With some kind of muffled non-words, Adrien watched his body leap forward again before aggressively grabbing Marinette’s purse from his hip. 

Marinette dove into her purse secretively before pulling out two pieces of gum and immediately putting one in her mouth. With Adrien’s body, she beamed her ‘Cutie Honey’ smile as she offered the extra to him. “Want one?” Adrien felt a flush crawl across his face as he realized even in his own body, Marinette was painfully adorable. He silently nodded and grabbed the gum. As he chewed, he examined his face critically, just as Marinette seemed to be doing to him. For some odd reason she seemed to be very focused around her body’s hair.

Adrien found himself babbling.  “Yeah, I don’t think I could make that face, even if I practiced for weeks. How do you make such an adorable face like that? Can I borrow my phone? I need some pictures for reference.” Adrien casually leaned forward and reached into his body’s pocket . He quickly removed  the phone, palming  Plagg as he did so. He ignored how Marinette stiffened at being touched, and gave her a guilty smile. “Do you mind?” He held up his phone as he dropped  Plagg into his lap. 

Marinette’s expressions on Adrien’s face was incredibly fascinating. Maybe it was because Marinette didn’t have to look at him directly, but she hadn’t stuttered at all, and she seemed to be catching on to what was going on much quicker than anyone else. “Sure, I guess? I’m sure my expressions don’t hold a candle to yours, though.” Marinette replied so smoothly that Adrien doubted it was her for a moment, but he  automatically  began taking photos with every expression shift she made. There were a lot already for such a short period of time. 

“Nah, I’ve never looked so adorable in my life. It’s really amazing. I wonder what a real photographer could do with it. By the way, do you mind if I get my jewelry off you?” Adrien kept his voice casual. “I know it’s still my body, and Ladybug will get us back to normal for sure, but I really feel naked without my ring.”

Marinette brightened, surprisingly. “Only if I can have mine too! Those are heirloom earrings and if I lost them, my family in China would disown me.” Adrien noted there was a high note in her nervous laughter, and wondered if she was lying.  That was one of his tells, he knew.  But he wasn’t attached to wearing her jewelry, so they quickly switched and put their accessories back where they belonged with relief. “Oh, but you can keep the necklace on. I’m sure you’ll take good care of it!  Hahaha ….” 

Adrien blinked, as he’d never realized she wore a necklace. With a frown he recalled his own  negatama hanging from his neck. “Ah, yeah! Same here. Feel free to wear my  necklace too. No worries,  hahaha.” There was no way she would know what it was anyway, and he always kept it under his shirt. Absently, he squeezed the necklace around his neck, feeling it under Marinette’s shirt as he watched Marinette do the same in his body. It felt incredibly familiar, actually. 

Dismissing it, he realized he’d been taking photos on autopilot for the entire conversation. Out of pure deviltry, he switched to selfie mode and examined his, or rather Marinette’s, face. He’d never realized she was so cute. He absently started taking photos again. Wow, her blue eyes were amazing. He was pretty sure no one could have eyes as blue as her, but then what about Ladybug? Her eyes were also an amazing blue. A sharp bite to his leg knocked him out of the shock he’d settled into. 

Looking down, he noted  Plagg’s irritable glare. Adrien immediately straightened up and gave Marinette a tight smile as he put away the phone. “So, do you mind if I call you  Marien? Since you’re Marinette-in-Adrien? It’ll help keep things straight, don’t you think?” He wracked his brain for an excuse to leave, realizing that he’d been ignoring a lot of screaming for a while now. That was definitely not good hero behavior and Ladybug was  gonna kill him. 

Marinette smiled back, relieved. “Oh that’s a great idea! I’ve been struggling to call you Adrien when you look like me! Then we’ll call you  Adrienette? Because you’re Adrien-in-Marinette, right?”  Marien winked and  Adrienette immediately brightened. For some reason he loved being named by his counterpart. Even as he nodded eagerly, he stood up and noticed  Marien doing the same. 

“I just need to go and…” They both spoke together and paused. It would be incredibly awkward and potentially hazardous to say they needed the bathroom. The other would know if their body had needed the restroom before this, after all, and using the bathroom would require some private parts being aired. Not a good thing to allude to.  Marien smiled shyly. 

“How about, I trust you to take good care of my body, if you’ll trust me with yours. We can talk about what we did some other time?”  Adrienette ignored the fizzle of alarm at the idea of what exactly Marinette might want to do to his body, as it was the perfect situation for him. He really needed to go stop that  akuma now. 

“Yeah, I totally trust you Marine- Marien ! That sounds great. Catch you later!”  Adrienette trotted from the room beside  Marien and they both smiled awkwardly at each other as they turned in opposite directions and fled.  Adrienette did his best to ignore the weight on his chest and the lack of weight between his tight pants. His center of gravity felt weird too. He caught himself reaching for his chest and slapped his own hands together. He couldn’t betray Marinette like that!

They needed to get to that  akuma, and quick. Otherwise, they really would have to use the bathroom, and  Adrienette wasn’t sure  he would survive. 


	2. Wow, what dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug sees a great opportunity. Chat sees one too. They are not the same opportunity at all.
> 
> Alternatively, Ladybug has Hawkmoth’s name, she just has to narrow it down. Chat Noir has breasts, he just has to hold them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How far should I take this switch? Cause I can take into M territory, but I’m not sure if I want to. Please give me your opinions!
> 
> Just for future reference, I’m doing my best to use the pronouns of the body and not the person inside. Part of it is ‘assimilation’ where they’re getting used to it, and part of it is because “His breasts” and “her penis” sounds strange to me.

“Chat! What’ve we got?” Ladybug? Mister bug? Swung into the park and landed next to his counterpart. “I know it’s a body-switching  akuma, but what else does it do?” Ladybug studied the surroundings. Many couples were clutching at each other or arguing, and the  akuma was scratching its head and standing  still. Ladybug glanced back at his partner, concerned by the silence.

Chat just stared. It was weird enough that her body was now female, and short, and surprisingly flexible and bouncy, but now her partner had also switched genders? Ladybug looked just like him when he’d been Ladybug! She didn’t know what they supposed to do to get back to normal when the  akuma didn’t even seem to fully understand their powers. 

“Chat?” Ladybug leaned down, absently noting that Chat looked just like herself as Lady Noir. “I guess we chose these outfits subconsciously because we saw them before?  Gotta say, Chat, you make one sexy lady.” Chat flushed and felt incredibly conflicted. On the one hand, he was complimented! On the other, Ladybug was calling his friend sexy, and he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. 

“Um. Hi. Ladybug?” Chat nervously smiled. “I didn’t expect to get here first, sorry. The  akuma just keeps clapping her hands and scratching her head. At least, I think it’s  a her ? Maybe  It’s a them?” Chat shrugged in confusion even as she continuously stared at Ladybug, finding the face Ladybug wore to be just a little too familiar. “Either way, they don’t seem to have any other powers.” Uncomfortable, Chat turned back to the  akuma. For some reason,  she felt really strange looking at Ladybug in a guy’s body. 

Ladybug studied Chat for another minute, humming to himself as he examined his partner. Chat had obviously been switched with someone,  and Ladybug had the oddest sensation that he should know who he was looking at. Deciding it might be dangerous territory, he too switched gears and looked at the frustrated  akuma . As the partners watched, the  Akuma tapped their ears and started yelling at Hawkmoth, but no mask appeared. 

“I just  wanna talk!” The  akuma cried. Ladybug sighed and approached warily. The  akuma was wearing a long sleeve bodysuit in purple, with matching boots and what looked like golden vines wrapped around them as accessories. Their hair was a long pastel shade of lavender with both pink and blue highlights on both sides of their bangs. Their skin was green, and they wore a black vest with golden designs also wrapped in golden vines. 

The  akuma looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir and  actually  brightened with relief. “Oh thank goodness! Hawkmoth isn’t responding, and this isn’t a power I can fight with! Ladybug, what should I do?” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped, unsure if this was a trick. “Hawkmoth isn’t responding? What do you mean? How did you get  akumatized?” The  akuma clapped their hands to their mouths in shock.

“I forgot my introduction! Just a sec, let me get into character!" The akuma cleared their throat and took a 'menacing' stance. "Beware! I am  GenderBender! I will switch all the males into females’ bodies so they can see how hard it is to be female in this terrible society!” The pompous voice abruptly trailed off and  GenderBender looked at Ladybug with eager excitement.  “How was that? These boys at school saw a tampon in my bag and started teasing me, saying I was gross and dirty! I just was so humiliated, and then suddenly some old man was talking in my head, and then I was this!”  GenderBender gestured at all of them. 

Ladybug nodded cautiously. “Uh huh. And then what happened?”  GenderBender grinned and continued excitedly. She jumped  around  and approached the heroes carelessly chattering.

“Then I clapped my hands, and all the boys that had been taunting me suddenly started freaking out! Hawkmoth said I had the power to make them understand their counterparts, and then I realized that the boys had girls inside now! Isn’t that great! Now everyone will learn about the other gender, right?”  GenderBender clapped her hands excitedly. Ladybug and Chat immediately tensed up but nothing appeared to happen.  GenderBender noticed their caution and laughed a bit. “Oh, right. Don’t worry. Once someone’s switched, they’re staying like that until this fight is over, I think. I tried to switch the same people more than once and it didn’t work.”

Ladybug cautiously rolled back onto her heels as she considered the information. “So what happened to Hawkmoth then?” Chat Noir looked between the two people incredulously. She just knew this was probably a trap! But it was true nothing had happened to them, so talking really was the best option for now. This was the sanest akuma they'd ever faced. Amazing what having a voice in your head egging you on could do to your sanity, apparently.

“Oh, you won’t believe it!”  GenderBender gushed. “I guess Hawkmoth’s voice is his mental voice, and he must have been in range of my clap, because suddenly it was a female talking and she wasn’t even talking to me! She said ‘I’m not paid enough for this. You’re on your own!’ and then the voice just completely disappeared.”  GenderBender leaned into her hand as though imparting gossip. “And now that I’ve already accomplished my goal, and I don’t have someone telling me to get your pretty jewels, I’m not really sure what to do.”

Ladybug felt a fizzle of excitement. “So wait a minute. Hawkmoth got caught too? Do you have a range for your clap?”  Genderbender hummed thoughtfully while Chat Noir began to catch up to what Ladybug was thinking. This could be really good for them. This could be really, really good.

“I believe my limit is two city blocks, as that’s the size of  Dupont and I wanted all the boys in my school to understand that period-shaming isn’t cool! It’s a natural body function, you know?”  GenderBender continued chattering about the human body as Ladybug whipped out his yoyo. Chat Noir turned to her partner, sure that Ladybug was about to catch the  akumatized object, only to gawk as Ladybug started playing with the screen of his yoyo. 

Chat Noir edged over until she could kind of see the screen, only to realize she was too short to really see what Ladybug was doing. Glancing up at her partner, and knowing her own normal strength, she  quickly scaled up until she was riding Ladybug in a piggy back carry so she could see over Ladybug’s shoulder. Then she noticed that Ladybug was completely absorbed in  tracking the civilians in the area they currently stood in. She doubted Ladybug had even noticed her climbing up. Ladybug jolted and Chat Noir nearly fell before holding more tightly.

“Wait!  GenderBender, where did you clap exactly when you lost Hawkmoth’s voice?”  GenderBender smiled, completely okay with Ladybug interrupting their rant. Ladybug was the greatest women’s advocate after all, surely she already knew and agreed with them!  GenderBender looked around before taking about ten steps back to where they were standing when Chat and Ladybug arrived. 

“I was right here, Ladybug!” They chirped. Ladybug nodded and moved to stand in that exact spot before fiddling with his yoyo once more. Over his shoulder, Chat watched as Ladybug downloaded a list of every person  who’s energy signature registered within two city blocks.  GenderBender waited patiently, more than glad to be of help to the heroes. Somehow, it felt like helping other heroes was their true purpose, not the revenge they initially started with. 

“Okay, great, this is great.” Ladybug murmured while Chat sweat a little bit seeing her body’s identity (both of them) showing up on Ladybug’s console. She also noted that her dad was on the list. “We might be able to narrow down who Hawkmoth is with this. Oh!” Ladybug glanced up, blush apparent on his face. Chat Noir began to feel heat radiate off her partner’s back and jumped off. “GenderBender, how did you choose who would get switched with who? Was it… their soulmate or something?” Ladybug fidgeted and smiled bashfully.

GenderBender stared back, completely surprised at the silly idea. “Of course not. Every boy switched with the girl he felt closest to, physically, mentally, or both. Some of the boys I switched actually switched with their mothers, can you believe that?”  Genderbender gave a disbelieving laugh, not noticing Ladybug drooping and Chat Noir nodding in consideration. “But then, if anyone was a couple, even if they weren’t standing together, they switched with their partner, as long as the male was in range. And then some just switched with the closest female near them! This power is so wild, and  kinda useless.”  GenderBender finished deprecatingly. 

Ladybug stood straight. “Not at all! We may catch Hawkmoth if we can just figure out where everyone is and who everyone is! This is great! In fact, if you don’t mind sticking around for a while?” Ladybug trailed off suggestively.  Chat Noir just sulkily  wrapped her arms in front of her, becoming completely distracted by how difficult that was with her new chest padding. She’d come here to fight, not sleuth!

“I’m here to help! Please! Whatever you need, Ladybug.” Ladybug blinked and smiled, completely charmed at the  akuma’s helpfulness.  Genderbender flushed under the sweet smile from that strangely attractive face. Chat Noir was distracted by a tingly fuzzy feeling in her chest and fingertips. Looking down, she found herself poking her chest discreetly while trying to look angry. The poking felt strangely good, and completely wrapped in the new sensation, she started squeezing her breasts, just a bit. 

“Gosh, I can totally see how the butterfly miraculous is supposed to work, and I cannot wait to see it used for good. Thanks,  GenderBender. Please, give me your name and address, and just go about your day while I’m investigating. Hopefully I’ll get through all of these gentlemen soon, but just in case, I may need your help. Can you tell me what your  akumatized object is, by any chance?” Ladybug typed in the name and address of  GenderBender , then listened with a frown as  GenderBender said they didn’t know what the butterfly went into.  Chat discovered that the nipples he found useless as a male felt completely different as a female. So distracting. So different. So good.

“That’s okay! I’m pretty sure I know what it is already, but I thought I’d ask. Thanks! Chat, you…” Ladybug trailed off as he turned to his partner.  Chat Noir froze, pleased expression melting into panic as she realized Ladybug caught her full on sexually harassing her body. “ **What**.” Ladybug’s voice sounded vaguely demonic and Chat felt tears forming as she whipped her hands away from her body. 

“I’m sorry!” Chat yelled. Tears started leaking, and she had no idea why. “It just felt really good and I got distracted, and you were talking for sooo loooong!” Ladybug tried to rein in his bloodlust, deciding that he really shouldn’t be the one punishing Chat for what Chat did to someone else’s body. 

“You’re lucky that’s not my body! I would murder you! As it is, I expect you to tell that body’s owner what you’ve done and take your punishment! I can’t believe you, Chat!” Ladybug ranted.  GenderBender leaned forward and raised their hand as though asking a question. “What?” Ladybug snapped.

“Does that mean you won’t touch your penis ?”  GenderBender pointed down at Ladybug’s crotch. “Because it’s completely natural to be curious about the other gender, and you’re probably never going to get this opportunity again, you know. I  kinda wish I wasn’t the  akuma so I could have switched with someone.”  GenderBender mused as Ladybug flushed in mingled fury and embarrassment. 

“I WILL NOT! THIS IS MY CRUSH’S BODY! I WOULD DIE!” Ladybug burst out. 

Genderbender blinked while Chat Noir was suddenly studying her partner more meticulously, hoping she could identify the civilian after this. “Really? That’s your crush? He’s cute." Genderbender complemented. "But also, take my advice. You should totally learn what his body likes before you return it.  It’ll give you a leg up, possibly literally.  He’s probably already explored yours.”

With her reasonable advice given,  GenderBender left to resume class, not noticing Ladybug collapse.

OMAKE:

“No.”

“Nathalie, please! We are both adults here, be reasonable.” 

  
“No.”

“It’s not healthy to refuse to use the restroom, Nathalie!”

“NO.”

“Please? You have definitely had too much coffee today.”

“No.”

Nathalie’s body dramatically fell over the desk in frustration while Gabriel’s imposing body blocked the door. “Your bladder is going to explode and I’m going to suffer through it. I’m already suffering through this blasted headache and this strange craving for sugar.” Gabriel whined.

Gabriel felt chills as the evilest smirk he’d ever had the misfortune to see spread across his own face. “ **Good**.”


	3. Feel dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lap pillow isn’t as romantic as Adrien has always believed. Ladybug needs to review anatomy.
> 
> Alternatively, Natural body functions abound and comfort zones are invaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback about ratings. I hope you enjoy!

Man I Feel Like a Woman: Prompt is “Lap-pillow”

“LADYBUG!” Chat Noir dove to catch her partner, completely unprepared for Ladybug to shut down  so suddenly. It appeared that he had passed out. “Ladybug?” Chat gently tapped her paw against Ladybug’s face, noting the familiar jaw line and  feeling  a sneaking suspicion forming. Chat pushed the suspicion away. “ Laaaadybug ?” Chat sighed as she let Ladybug drop into her lap. She’d imagined a lot of things they might do on a romantic date one day, but her partner passing out wasn’t one of them.

Ladybug seemed completely out of commission, so Chat took the opportunity to arrange them artfully and comfortably. Then she pulled out her baton and started taking selfies.  GenderBender had made an excellent point: this wasn’t likely to happen again, and Chat wanted proof of these milestones. As she attempted to get the perfect  ‘surprised!’ face shot of getting caught giving a lap pillow, Ladybug groaned and nestled further into her lap. 

Chat made a high pitched, completely inarticulate sound and her arms jerked involuntarily. She wasn’t prepared for her legs (that were beginning to go numb) to suddenly have someone’s breath ghosting along them. In fact, Ladybug had turned his head closer to her crotch, and breathed in deeply as he idly grabbed Chat’s tail. Chat felt a deep flush cover her face as she squirmed. His breath felt kind of tickly and itchy in a deeper area. It was the first time Chat had ever felt such a sensation, and she wondered if it was due to being female that it bothered her so much. 

As Ladybug clutched Chat Noir’s tail in his sleep, Chat felt an increasing urge to squirm. The breath just kept blowing across her privates, and there was this itchy trickling sensation going between her legs. It felt really strange and she really wanted to push Ladybug off and run away now, please. “Ladybug? Please wake up!” Chat felt tears in her eyes as she begged her partner to respond. Chat was growing increasingly desperate for some kind of relief.

“Nnnn?” Ladybug’s eyebrows scrunched together and he wrapped his free arm around Chat’s waist before burying his nose into Chat’s crotch. Chat couldn’t take any more. With her heart pounding in her ears and in her privates simultaneously, she squealed and leapt away, falling on her back when her tail jerked and remained in Ladybug’s clasp. 

Ladybug hit the ground with a jolt and woke up immediately. “What?!  Tikki why!” He looked around blearily before fixing his gaze on Chat. “Oh, it wasn’t a dream.” Half-asleep, he felt his chest and then reached down to his privates, feeling something sticking out. “NOTADREAM!” Ladybug jolted upwards and crossed his legs. Chat just quietly whimpered where she lay, eyes closed in resignation and jaw clenched, unwilling to suffer further humiliation.

“Chat? Are you okay?” Ladybug’s voice was higher than the  tone his body had previously used, but the undercurrent of panic made Chat Noir sit up to look at him. She immediately noticed that Ladybug was sitting strangely and his face was a dark pink. Chat Noir settled into a crossed leg position, absently noting the air on her crotch providing something of a relief. 

“I’m! I think I’m okay!” Chat choked out, voice  markedly higher than earlier. She nervously looked down before catching sight of Ladybug’s crotch. “Oh!” Chat gasped before stilling and pretending not to have seen anything.  Sweat formed around Chat’s head as she prayed for mercy.  Ladybug immediately followed Chat’s gaze before nearly passing out again. Ladybug covered his  well-defined member with both hands rather ineffectively. 

“Why is it big?!” Ladybug hissed at Chat. Chat raised her face, incredibly flustered by the question. Surely Ladybug knew why penises became enlarged. “Chat! How do I make it go down?” Chat’s mouth opened, but nothing would come out. Hazily she realized that she could maybe discuss this with Marinette, but definitely not Ladybug. Marinette was her friend. They could have conversations about things like this, but with someone she was trying woo, explaining sex was just not an idea she was comfortable with. She just wasn’t equipped for this  kind of  conversation with her Ladylove, especially not with the addition of gender switches. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help! Call your body’s owner! I need to call mine too! Recharge and meet up in an hour?” Chat frantically babbled as she chose to retreat. “Okay, sounds great, bye!” Without waiting for a reply, Chat stood up, stumbling from the odd feeling in her legs before running away as quickly as she could. She pretended not to hear Ladybug’s horrified voice calling her name. 

Chat ran towards the restroom inside the park before ducking behind the entire building and checking for peepers. Seeing no one, she  quietly exhaled. “Plagg! Claws in!” As  Plagg emerged and  Adrienette checked over herself, she grabbed  Plagg with her small pretty hands and dragged him close to her face. “Why do I feel wet down there?!  Plagg! Fix it! Fix it now!”  Plagg’s eyes widened until you could hardly see anything else of his face.

“Nope. Not happening. Call your princess and ask her.”  Plagg immediately phased through  Adrienette’s hands and hovered out of reach. "I'm a god, not a human. Sorry kid, you're on your own." Adrienette gave a betrayed  groan before hopping to try to catch him again. While Marinette’s body was surprisingly athletic,  Plagg remained just a little too high to catch and  Adrienette whined in frustration before dragging her phone out. Opening her phone, the first thing she saw was a selfie of Marinette and she paused, admiring the pretty view. 

The continuing itchy trickling feeling however soon preoccupied her mind and she scrolled to find Marinette’s number. 

*******

Ladybug stared after Chat in disbelief. He’d asked his partner for help, and he’d been abandoned. He would never forget this betrayal. There was no way he could call Adrien and ask how to make his body stop being hard, could he? Ladybug looked around and noticed a couple of cell phones discreetly recording from a decent distance, but in a skin tight suit, he wouldn’t be able to escape without showing off Adrien’s ‘junior’ if he didn’t calm down. 

“I don’t remember ever getting excited in the first place!” Ladybug angrily muttered to his crotch. He did recall an enticing scent but he wasn't sure if he'd been dreaming it up. As he thought about previous Sex Ed classes, he remembered an erection was sometimes a natural function of sleeping. “Adrien is definitely not getting enough sleep. I feel even more sleep deprived than usual. Now calm down, you idiot!” Muttering to himself, he tried to distract himself from any possible ‘hardening’ thoughts. 

“This isn’t working. Why isn’t this working? Why did Chat run away?” Ladybug buried his face in his hands before he realized. “Lucky Charm!” He shouted in relief. Grabbing his yoyo and throwing it while sitting (a feat he hadn’t realized was so difficult), he was relieved to see Ladybug spotted cloth falling over himself. 

Carefully maneuvering so the cloth remained over his crotch, he examined it. It was a robe! Thank goodness it was an easy to understand lucky charm. Ladybug put the robe on before standing carefully.  With a grimace masquerading as a smile, he waved at the civilians before quickly swinging away. Moments from landing on his family’s balcony, Ladybug realized he wasn’t in the right body to be going into his room. With a beep echoing in his ears, he quickly swung to school and  dropped into an open window. Checking for anyone in range and seeing no one, he quickly locked the closet door and slid down. 

With one last beep,  Tikki spun out of the earrings and  Marien caught her gently. He grabbed a cookie from his purse before noticing the lump was still noticeable. “Tikki! How do I make it go down? Shouldn’t exercise have made it disappear?!”  Tikki followed  Marien’s gaze before promptly shooting towards the ceiling where she hovered. 

“Marinette, I am not a human. I do not know human body functions. Call Adrien.”  Tikki’s usual sweet voice was devoid of warmth or kindness.  Tikki sounded almost robotic.  Marien sputtered. His face was splotchy and red and he broke out into a nervous sweat at the very idea.  Tikki swooped down and grabbed his phone, fiddling with it while  Marien gathered his words. 

“I can’t just call Adrien and ask him that! What, should I say ‘Oh hey,  Adrienette, sorry to bother you but your little junior down below won’t calm the hell down?!’ He’ll never speak to me again!”  Tikki silently held the phone out, and as  Marien automatically took it from her, he noticed he was on a call. To Adrien.

Over the buzzing that filled  Marien’s ears, he could just hear  Adrienette’s reply. 

“Oh thank god. I can definitely help you fix that if you tell me how to fix the wetness!” 

Once more,  Marien’s vision faded to black.

OMAKE:

“Hello?”  Adrienette looked at the phone to be sure it was still connected. It was. “Marien ? Marinette? Hello?” Adrienette looked at  Plagg for advice, only to receive a completely useless shoulder shrug. Without hanging up the phone, Adrienette minimized the call screen and searched for Marien’s location. She was NOT going to stay wet and uncomfortable if she could help it!

OMAKE 2:

“Mr.  Agreste, you even make an attempt to ruin my image by taking off those heels and I will destroy you.”

Nathalie’s body froze, before cutting a frankly intimidating glare at Gabriel’s body. “Destroy me if you dare, but the shoes are coming off. I cannot believe you don’t even have gel pads inside! Fashion is essential but comfort is king!”

Gabriel’s body groaned and he leaned against the door he was still guarding. It was good to know that glare was genuinely intimidating. Nathalie made a note for future reference. “Fine, but you’re not leaving the office like that.” Gabalie sighed, and a hand reached up to her hair. “What are you doing? What?! Stop that! Remove that hand at once!” 

“Nonsense! No wonder you have such a headache! Your hair is pulled so tight it’s a wonder you can move your eyebrows!” 

Nathriel stared in dismal disbelief at his body. Gabriel was making her look uncouth! A veritable troll! She was going to look downright slovenly if he kept this up! As anger bubbled up  Nathriel’s throat, he snarled. 

This means war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are basically smut. If you don’t want to read them, please skip to chapter 6. Thank you!


	4. Touch dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a problem. Adrien has a solution.
> 
> Alternatively, hormones override modesty, and these teens learn new skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Mature content in this and the next chapter. Feel free to skip them, satisfying the mind-clouding arousal is basically all that happens. Please skip to chapter 6 if you don’t want to read it!
> 
> Assisted masturbation ahead. Please point out anything confusing as it has not gone through rigorous editing. Also, they are 17 in this fic. Juuuust FYI. Because 14 yr olds do not evoke anything for any sensible person.

MIFLAW… This sounds an awful lot like “My Flaw”. ….I may rename my fic, because that’s hilarious.

“Marien? Marinette? Marinette, are you in there?”  Marien woke to a high pitched voice calling for him through the door he was leaning against. Rolling his head around to find the door knob, through the frantic knocking, he noticed it was locked. Blearily, he reached up and unlocked it,  only to fall back as someone immediately opened the door. 

A squeak escaped the person whose crotch he was now between, and with bemusement, he realized it was his own crotch. Well, his original body’s crotch. The clothes may not fit as well as they used to, but they still molded to her bottom nicely. Good to know. “Hi?”  Marien asked, still groggy from sleep.

Adrienette meanwhile was staring down at his body, noting with fascination that his crotch was noticeably enlarged and that having someone’s head between her legs was making the trickling feeling much more of a throbbing ache, with some itching thrown in. With a hitched breath, she realized she’d started breathing heavily, and immediately decided she would blame that on her journey here, regardless of the fact that sprinting short distances apparently didn’t tire Marinette’s body out at all.

“Hi,”  Adrienette murmured back, aware of the flush across her face and the throbbing between her legs. Somehow it felt markedly different from the throbbing she was used to as a male. “Do you need help up?”  Adrienette asked sweetly, noticing a bit of drool hanging from  Marien’s mouth. “Were you sleeping?” 

Marien gulped, and tried to sit up on his own, only to flush and press his hands against his face as he realized his 'junior' was even harder than before. He could smell his original body’s musk from here, and found it to be very… erotic in this body. “Please,” He whispered. “Just let me die now, please.” He felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes, and bit back a cry. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life, and he’d done some really embarrassing things in his quest for love. 

Adrienette frowned, concerned at the despairing tone her friend was using. “Well, what’s the problem? I’ll help you,  Marien, don’t worry! We can face anything together!” So saying, she dragged  Marien back into the closet and snapped the door shut, locking it and sitting near  Marien’s head to talk quietly.  She wasn’t aware that her scent was making  Marien’s problem worse, but she noticed his penis twitch inside the clothing. It was actually fascinating to be able to watch it move from an outside perspective.

Marien let out a startled sound as he felt his feet grabbed and pulled, and gulped as he heard the door relock. Despite himself, he felt excitement building at the idea of being alone with Adrien. Locked together in a closet with a boner that Adrienette had promised to help him with? He muffled a groan and tried very hard to think of ‘softening thoughts’ but he kept smelling that alluring scent and it felt like it was invading his every thought. Giving up, he glanced around to see if he was really that smelly. He was shocked to see  Adrienette’s crotch less than a foot away. 

When  Marien whimpered and stared at her crotch,  Adrienette found herself self-consciously putting her hands in front of her jeans, but that made the itching worse. “Marien? I can help with the erection, but can you help me with the itching?” Marien stared up into her own blue eyes in horror. 

“Itching?” Adrienette smiled awkwardly and Marien mentally winced, making a mental note to never make that face again. As Adrienette shifted even more awkwardly, Marien finally sat up and spun to face his classmate, somehow knowing that he’d finally exceeded his threshold for embarrassment. It was time to do the thing and die later. This conversation was going to go into his ‘never again thinking about this’, he just knew it. 

“I’m feeling  kinda …wet?”  Adrienette licked her lips and glanced at  Marien before looking down at the floor once more. “It’s  kinda itching? And …like throbbing but in a way that makes my breathing get heavy? I really need your help, Marinette. I promise I’ll help you regardless, but,”  Marien felt a thrill of arousal shoot down his spine as  Adrienette glanced up through her lashes at him pleadingly. “Can you help me?”

Marien’s breath caught in his throat and he had some small part of his brain ringing an alarm while an even smaller part made notes to always make that face when he wanted something in future. “Uh,”  Marien replied intelligently. “Yes?” Immediately he froze. He wasn’t sure what he’d just agreed to, but he was pretty sure he’d fucked up. 

Adrienette lit up in relief. “Oh thank the cats!” Something about that phrase struck  Marien as familiar, but he was rather distracted by  Adrienette scooting closer and setting her hands on  Marien’s thighs. That felt… unfairly good,  Marien noted, even as he felt his thinking get slower and his breathing get heavier.  Adrienette leaned forward so they were close together and began whispering. 

“So to calm down the dragon, you either have to completely stop being turned on, take a cold shower, or take care of it. Can you stop yourself being turned on? It took me years to do it and sometimes it still doesn’t work. But if you need it taken care of, we can do it together!”  Adrienette flushed as she explained her secrets to her friend, feeling incredibly thankful that she didn’t have to do this with her crush. If she had to do that, she would completely shut down and die, she just knew it. She felt  Marien’s thighs stiffen up and glanced down.

His penis was straining against the cloth, and  Adrienette frowned, running a hand along the length experimentally. As  Marien let out a strangled “Kuh!” and his hips flexed forward involuntarily,  Adrienette sighed in defeat. His penis was incredibly hard, and it almost felt like steel. 

“Well, you’re way too hard to calm down, so we can either try to find a cold shower, or we can take care of it. Do you care,  Marien?”  Adrienette looked into  Marien’s green eyes innocently, as though she hadn’t just suggested choosing between torture or masterbation to him. “To be fair though, if anyone else is having this problem, the showers are going to be very busy and explaining this could be far more embarrassing than just letting it be.”

Marien gulped, feeling a phantom hand pressing on his cock once more in memory. That had felt… way too good to turn down, frankly. And Adrien was a model. If Marinette took a public cold shower, both of their reputations would be harmed.  Marien took in a shallow breath. “Help me take care of it?” He whispered. It felt like a devil’s promise, but  Adrienette’s bright blue eyes looked far too angelic for this situation to be real. 

“Sure! Let’s just,”  Adrienette went to work as she spoke. “Set this free!” and  Marien’s cock popped out of the jeans.  Marien blinked in bewilderment. He’d never seen a penis in person before. He was also in awe of how quickly  Adrienette could get his cock out of containment. Gently, as though he thought it would break,  Marien reached out to touch it. 

He hesitated before looking up at  Adrienette with his heavy lashes shadowing his vibrant green eyes. “Can I,” He paused as though gathering courage and licked his lips. “Touch it?”  Adrienette gulped, recognizing the dark gaze as passion as she felt a pulse of blood course through her body in answering excitement. Somehow the idea of Marinette touching his cock was almost too evocative. Her breath stuttered briefly and she felt the wetness seeping into her underwear. Marien obviously needed help first, but then she could get help with her own issues. She silently nodded, and settled both hands on the outside of  Marien’s hips in support.

Marien licked his lips before gently stroking a finger along the hard shaft for a moment before drawing away immediately. He hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of silky steel, but more so, he hadn’t been prepared for the small jolt of pleasure. He found himself gasping for air as his nerves rebounded again through his system as though reliving the pleasure. Was this what all guys felt?  Adrienette’s hands clenched over his hips, and  Marien let out a grunt as it sent further shock waves of pleasure through his body. As Adrienette's thumbs dug gently into the muscle, his hips thrust upwards for a moment as though begging for more. 

Adrienette felt herself salivating, and it was getting more difficult to keep from touching  Marien herself. Something about seeing his penis touched, and knowing it wasn’t him, was so exciting. As she licked her lips, she wondered what it might feel like to lick it, or suck on it, and hazily wondered if Marinette would do that if she offered first. She watched in a stupor as  Marien reached for his cock once more and held her breath until he’d grasped the shaft. 

Marien felt the jolt of pleasure, but was surprised by how the feeling of the touch soon felt almost normal. He experimentally moved his hand up and down, but while it felt good, it wasn’t satisfying.  Marien frowned and tugged lower and higher, trying to figure out why it wasn’t fulfilling. As he focused on his lap, he saw a pale hand join his and squeeze tightly. The pleasure sent a fissure of pure ecstasy through his body and he threw his head back and moaned. 

Adrienette paused, captivated by  Marien’s pure reaction to a simple squeeze, even as she felt another jolt of arousal shoot down her spine. She licked her lips and briefly bit on her bottom lip before swiping her tongue across it to soothe the pain, trying to regain her mental facilities. “You have to,” Marien jolted and startled both of them.  Marien’s  green eyes were blown wide and shocked, locked onto  Adrienette as though just remembering her presence. “You have to really squeeze it, to feel good.” She gulped down more saliva, and ignored the increasingly loud whisper telling her to lick his cock instead. 

The two teens squeezed and stroked the cock together for a few minutes. Their work was interspersed with  Marien increasingly groaning, squirming and gasping until both teens thought they might explode.  Adrienette found herself almost overwhelmed by the experience, and the whisper had grown to an encompassing roar, demanding she learn what it felt like to have a cock between her lips, on her tongue, forced down her throat. 

Adrienette squirmed once more before venturing her request. “Can  I …” She glanced up at  Marien, who had paused his ministrations. “Can I lick it?” Her already red face flushed darker. “I just… I  wanna know what it feels like. Is it okay?”  Marien let out a gasp and  Adrienette’s eyes flew down to see that  Marien had almost come. They felt the jolts shudder through his penis together, before  Adrienette heard his reply.

“Sure,” the breathy, shy voice assented.  Adrienette gulped, suddenly unsure if she really wanted to do this but the throbbing between her legs and the mental voice crying to suck on his penis hadn’t stopped. So she carefully stooped down and hesitantly placed a kiss on the head. She drew back almost immediately, licking the salty wetness from her lips and glanced up at  Marien, silently asking for permission once more.  Marien took in a shaky breath and nodded at her. 

Adrienette nodded back and studied the penis. Gently, as though it were made of delicate glass, she pressed her tongue to the top of the shaft, resisting the strong urge to wrap the head into her mouth and suck.  Marien shuddered, and she felt his hips try to roll forward as he gasped. Finding encouragement in his voice, she opened her mouth wider as she pressed her tongue harder to the head of his penis, slowly enveloping him in the warmth of her mouth. Almost immediately, she felt something hit the back of her throat and choked.

Coughing, she pulled back and  Marien felt a whimper escape his throat as he finished without the warm cavern of Adrienette's mouth. He hadn’t been prepared for her warmth to feel so heavenly, and as he rode out the waves of pleasure, he was peripherally aware of  Adrienette possibly choking to death in front of him. Somehow that seemed a little less important than this entirely new and possibly addictive feeling of euphoria.

Adrienette coughed and sputtered, tasting something bitter and cloying in her mouth. With tears streaming from her eyes, she looked up, dismayed to see his penis ejaculating all over the floor before she’d gotten to really feel the erection in her mouth. With increasing disbelief, she swallowed what she could, wiped her face with her hands, and tried to get rid of the pungent taste invading her mouth. “Does all semen taste like this?” She cried with a hand covering her mouth.

Marien jolted, as though woken from a stupor. “Oh Creator! Are you okay, Adrien?” He moved forward onto his knees, his penis flopping a bit as it shrunk in size, finally sated. As  Marien reached for  Adrienette, he realized his hand was the one that had just been  touching a penis and drew back hesitantly. Glancing down, he let out a curse as he saw the mess he’d made. “Do you have anything to clean this up? Shit, can I use your  over shirt ?” 

Adrienette let out an aggrieved sigh. “We can worry about that later." She frowned down at the limp penis, knowing she'd missed her chance to really savor the experience. "Put your penis away and help me with this wetness. I feel like I’ve peed myself!” 

OMAKE:

Tikki and  Plagg hovered over their holders, making faces and doing acrobatics. It wasn’t like they would notice anyway.

OMAKE 2:

“Now I have to pee.”  Nathriel muttered angrily. “Why hasn’t Ladybug taken care of this already?” He absently pulled up the  Ladyblog and noted that the blogger’s post simply said the  akumatization would continue until further notice. “What is THAT supposed to mean?” He fingered his hair in contemplation. If he were stuck in this body, he may want to make some changes….

“Don’t you dare,”  Gabalie hissed from her chair.  Nathriel jolted. “I know what you’re thinking. Hands away from my precious hair, or I will cut yours!”  Nathriel glared at his boss silently, before beginning to undress. “What are you doing?” The jacket and vest were gone, the cravat and undershirt all that remained. “Nathalie! Stop this at once!” 

Nathriel hissed like an angry cat. “Threaten my hair again, and your entire company will get nudes of you. Just try me!”


	5. Suck dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is satisfied. For now. 
> 
> Except Gabriel and Nathalie, but no one cares about them.
> 
> Alternatively, Marinette discovers a shy Adrien is a turn on, and Adrien discovers how much he <3s female orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, okay. Got really in depth here, so feedback would be great. Got some good concrit last chapter about the pronouns. Again, I’m doing my best to keep the pronouns matching the body, so let me know if I mess up. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, sorry for not responding to comments much. The sex scenes take a lot out of me, and I’m trying to get those right before I concentrate on responding. Thanks for your understanding!

MIFLAW 5 : Returning the favor. Multifold.

Reminder:

Marinette -> Inside Adrien -> Marien (Male)

Adrien -> Inside Marinette -> Adrienette (Female)

Marien blinked at  Adrienette, shocked into lucidity for the first time in what felt like hours. “Wetness? In your pants?” He clarified. To give him something else to focus on, he looked down and tried to figure out how to return his penis to its packaging. Was  Adrienette actually saying that her body was turned on? Based on the current activities they had just engaged in, it was highly possible.  Marien bit his lip.

Adrienette huffed impatiently. “Yes! It actually is starting to feel COLD of all things! Are you menstruating? Or is this something else?”  Adrienette wanted to know what was going on and fix it fast. Her Lady was waiting for her, but she couldn’t be a good partner with half her mind hazed like this. “I don’t even know why I wanted to lick my penis earlier! That’s so strange, isn’t it? I don’t think I’m gay, but the whole situation was so surreal.”  Adrienette frowned thoughtfully while  Marien felt his skin flush in embarrassment.

“Ah. I’m not menstruating. And the licking…. ” The quiet exhalation caught  Adrienette’s attention and she stared attentively.  Marien scratched the back of his neck nervously. “That… might be my body's fault.”  Adrienette gave him a flat stare, completely confused as to how a voice in the back of her head could be  Marien’s fault.  Marien explained nervously, his voice increasing in pitch as he finished. “I have a bit of  an … oral fixation?” 

“Oral… fixation.”  Adrienette tested the words in her mouth, as though rolling the idea around to see if it tasted right. “Like, you need to lick something?”  Marien winced, ducking his head and flushing a darker shade. 

“Yeah, or I need to be licked to feel close enough to orgasming.”  Marien grimaced as  Adrienette stared, flummoxed. “I’ve never done it with anyone, but… I need some oral stimulation to really get close, and…. Any kind of mouth activity can... send me into a horny daze...?”  Marien trailed off into silence, unable to really explain the urges that could send him to the edge and back so mercilessly. 

“Oh,”  Adrienette said simply. “I’ve never heard of that. Is that why I felt the need to…?”  Adrienette gestured at  Marien’s penis in explanation.  Marien sighed and nodded, glad to be understood. “Oh,”  Adrienette said once more. “Well that’s a good explanation then. Sorry I choked?”  Adrienette offered. 

Marien felt his face flame in mortification. “I’m sorry! It’s all my fault! I couldn’t hold back and it just shot out on its own.” He covered his face, unable to believe he was discussing accidentally choking his crush with his cum. This day was just completely insane.  Adrienette cooed and moved closer,  charmed despite herself at his cute gestures and  avoiding  Marien’s accident as best she could. 

“Hey, no, no, it was good you came! That was the goal, remember? I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.”  Adrienette mercifully left off ‘so quickly’ from the statement and smiled guiltily at her memory of being frustrated.  Adrienette stroked  Marien’s hair gently, before grasping his shoulders and smiling scarily. “Now can we please take care of me? It’s starting to throb and I really feel like I need to touch something. What should I do?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!”  Marien’s head shot up, nearly hitting  Adrienette as he apologized. “Let me take care of everything, okay? Definitely don’t look at my underwear! I don’t remember what I wore today!”  Marien babbled at his partner, quickly taking off his  overshirt and laying it on the cold ground to help make the area more comfortable. “I’m going to remove your pants and shoes and underwear, okay? Tell me if you get too uncomfortable.”

Suiting action to word,  Adrienette felt herself being gently set onto  Marien’s lap while he removed both of her shoes, carefully setting them aside but leaving her socks.  Marien industriously unbuckled the jeans and began sliding them down together with the underwear before pausing and setting  Adrienette onto her  own  knees on the ground briefly.  Marien pulled the pants down and absently checked the underwear, raising his eyebrows at the apparent wetness, but satisfied his underwear was at least cute.

Adrienette blinked, feeling both mortified and oddly cherished as she was stripped of her lower clothing so easily. As she was resettled on top of Marien’s overshirt, she felt the chill of the floor seeping through and wished briefly for Marien’s warm lap again. She felt the pants and underwear come off one leg but settle on the lower half of the right leg and nervousness set in. As Marien went to spread Adrienette’s legs open, she flushed and instinctively clamped them shut, nearly hurting Marien in the process.

Marien blinked  up at her in shock, as  Adrienette stared back, equally startled by her reaction. “Sorry!” She exclaimed. “It just… closed?”  Adrienette went to open her legs herself and found her hands covering her mound in embarrassment without any conscious decision.  Marien felt a slow grin grow across his face, oddly comforted by the girl’s shyness. It was easier and easier to see Adrien by the cute reactions. 

“It’s okay,”  Marien soothed, kissing  Adrienette’s knees and sending a pulse of arousal straight to her groin.  Adrienette gasped in reaction, feeling her heartbeat quicken, the throbbing becoming more pronounced than before. “I’ll take great care of you, don’t worry. You don't mind if I use my mouth, right?”  Marien continued, smirking as the signs of arousal kept increasing. Adrienette shyly nodded her assent.  Marien slowly kissed his way between  Adrienette’s thighs, feeling increasingly confident and amused as  Adrienette whimpered and moaned softly. 

Finally,  Marien’s face reached  Adrienette’s cupped hands. He peppered them with kisses and used his hands to gently tug at  Adrienette’s. He found himself chuckling at her reticence, knowing it was likely her body’s instinctive reaction and finding it oddly cute. With a gentle hand, he laid  Adrienette on her back and pressed her left hand to her mouth. “You might want to suck on your fingers.” He advised. 

Adrienette stared up at the ceiling, feeling incredibly shy and nervous, but so aroused she could hardly remember to let her legs open for  Marien. As she felt the heat of  Marien’s breath ghost across her bare skin, she let out a shaky breath. This was the exact sensation that had set Marinette’s body off in the first place, she mused. Was it due to her ‘oral fixation’? All thought was lost as she felt the first warm, slick sensation of a tongue against her clit. With stars going off behind her eyes, she was lost to sensation.

********

Marien drew back, enjoying the whimpering protest from his partner at the loss. He wiped his face on her thighs, and sighed. “This isn’t working.” He finally admitted. Glancing up at  Adrienette’s glazed eyes, he raised a brow. “Or well, it’s working but it’s an awkward angle, and it’s taking too long.” 

Adrienette blinked at him languidly. “’s  workin ’  jush fine fur  meee ,” She drawled hoarsely.  Marien smothered a chuckle in  Adrienette’s soft thigh, helplessly charmed.  Adrienette was so adorable, he couldn’t stand it. He leaned back down to suckle at the clit for a moment, and slid a hand up  her thigh  to help him. 

“Alright, let me try again. This time, push my head closer if it feels really good, and tug my hair if it isn’t feeling really good, okay?”  Marien let himself drop flat, no longer crouched uncomfortably over Marinette’s body, but settled comfortably prone on the floor. “Is it okay to use my hands and tongue?” He asked teasingly. 

“Uh-huuuuuuuh!” Adrienette’s assent stretching into an enthusiastic moan at the return of the warm appendage. As Marien lapped at her clit, he also slid a finger into the folds of her vagina, letting the soaked petals spread open and drip her juices carelessly onto the shirt. Feeling the trickle and the spreading sensation with the warm, insistent stroking of her arousal, Adrienette blushed and let out a loud moan. Marien laughed, accidentally interrupting himself. 

“Suck your fingers.” He ordered and very gently nipped her clit in punishment.  Adrienette’s hips bucked as she cried out loudly. Flushing, she obediently shoved two fingers inside her mouth, immediately feeling her arousal kick into overdrive. Just sucking on something increased the pleasure twofold, she was now aware. Proceeding to suck vigorously on her fingers, she threaded her right hand into  Marien’s hair and tugged at his pause, moaning softly around her fingers. 

Marien immediately returned to action at the reminder. With an amused hum, he sucked her clit in between his lips and began flicking his tongue against it as he slid the first finger inside her vagina. Adrienette bucked again, partially from shock, and he popped off of her clit once more, both amused and frustrated. He huffed a breath, smirking as Adrienette twitched at the feel of air on her mound. “I only have two hands. Either hold yourself open for me, or hold your hips steady.” He resumed lapping at her clit while Adrienette very slowly thought about her choices.

Slowly, shyly,  Adrienette’s right hand moved from his hair to her vagina, and inexpertly tried to hold it open.  Marien leaned back to watch and felt his own arousal rising again. He gently kissed her thigh before pulling his finger out to help her hold her petals open more securely. “Creator, you are so cute.” He murmured thoughtlessly. 

Adrienette felt a pulse of pleasure from his words, an embarrassed  rosiness staining her cheeks as she struggled to keep her head. If this was anything near sex for a girl, she was going to have to take lessons from Marinette later. She couldn’t imagine being able to make someone feel this good without lessons. As she felt  Marien let go  of her hand  and gently ease his finger back inside, she sighed in pleasure and let herself buck again.

Marien laughed as he used his newly freed hand to hold onto the inside of her thigh, the other arm doing a half-assed job on the other side. The other hand was preoccupied with slowly thrusting a single finger in and out, deliberately stroking the folds with various pressures. Now  Adrienette could buck all she liked,  Marien would still be able to hold her in place while he drove her insane. Resuming his new favorite hobby, he suckled at her clit before giving it a few licks and following up with soft nip. Testing out different strokes and speeds, he soon had  Adrienette moaning with muffled pleasure as her hips kicked at his hands incessantly. 

Adrienette felt her voice getting sore, and the pitch of her voice kept rising as she felt as though she was also rising higher and higher to a brighter existence until suddenly her body pulsed. With a ragged cry barely muffled by her abused hand, she felt herself fall, briefly blacking out before  gasping  and feeling  Marien begin to pull away. Whimpering, she grasped at him, desperate. 

“More?”  Adrienette pleaded, completely wrecked and wanting more.  Marien looked at her with fascination, pleasure warring with duty before responsibility decided for him.  Marien pulled  Adrienette up, and  Adrienette let out a soft whimper of protest as she felt tears of protest building in her eyes.  Marien gently kissed her cheek and turned her away from him.

“Alright, but this position needs to change." Marien softly kissed Adrienette behind her ear. "I'll take care of you, mon cherie. It’s my body’s fault you’re like this, after all. ” He settled  Adrienette’s bare bum on his burgeoning arousal, spreading her legs open on the outside of his own, and leaning against the wall, facing the door.  Marien kissed her neck, gently murmuring. “I don’t want to bruise your knees from this.”

Adrienette whined involuntarily, oddly aroused at the idea of having marks to remember this by.  Marien cracked his neck back and forth before sliding his right hand forward to massage her clit. Without thought,  Marien began licking and kissing  Adrienette’s neck, often sucking gently and scraping with his teeth as he concentrated on fingering  Adrienette properly. 

In this position,  Adrienette was free to buck her hips and toss her head back in pleasure, finding Marien's neck kissing to be incredibly erotic. With her settled in Marien's lap, Marien found it much easier to keep a steady hand on Adrienette's mound. As she surprised herself with a loud moan, she felt a pinprick of pain from  Marien, silently reminding her to cover her mouth. She quickly returned her fingers to her lips but the pleasure soon made her forget herself again.

Marien paused and let out an aggrieved sigh. He was well used to muffling his noises, but it seemed that  Adrienette didn’t have that experience. Before  Adrienette could apologize, he roughly shoved two fingers deep into  Adrienette’s mouth, almost choking her, and sending her into an orgasm immediately.  As he felt  Adrienette stretch taut in pleasure, he languidly stroked her clit as she rode out the orgasm.  He blinked down at the small young woman on his lap, feeling quite close to coming in his pants and gave her approximately one minute to come down from her high.

Just as  Adrienette began to settle back into her body, sated and happy, she felt  Marien’s fingers begin stroking at her vagina once more. With a weak whimper, she pressed against  Marien’s chest and began shifting her hips, half in protest and half begging for more. Briefly she was aware of something hard pressing against her ass, before she was soon lost in the sensation of sucking on  Marien’s fingers and being gently soothed  by his lips  and scolded with his teeth.

Marien felt the orgasm coming this time, and he bit down on the junction of  Adrienette’s shoulder to keep from making noise as he came a second time, covering Adrienette's ass with semen. The bite sent  Adrienette into a frenzy, shoving her mound against his fingers insistently until he resumed fingering and she was able to come quickly, sucking on his fingers avidly and muffling herself with them. 

The two teens paused, catching their breath and settling back into their bodies as they came down from the high of multiple orgasms.  Marien briefly dozed, clutching  Adrienette to his chest, while  Adrienette drifted off to  a deep  sleep, worn out by her partner. 

OMAKE:

Tikki and  Plagg panicked as  Adrienette fell to her back at  Marien’s urging, splitting off and leaving the closet without thought. They met up outside the closet door, looking at each other guiltily and hoping they hadn’t been seen.  As they peeked back inside as  unobtrusively as possible, they noted the teens still absorbed in each other and sighed in relief. 

“Well,”  Plagg drawled. “This might cause a reveal, but it won’t be because they saw us! They’re really going at it. Wonder why.”  Plagg stared hard at  Tikki , but didn’t continue.  Tikki heard the sarcasm  hidden in his words  from millennia with her partner. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“You know it’s because they aren’t used to the hormones of the opposite gender.” She pouted briefly before admitting guiltily. “It may also be because they’re very well suited partners that have been consistently sexually repressed despite the growing sexual appetite that the miraculous inspires in humans. Just Maybe.” 

Plagg snorted at his partner, amused at her refusal to admit fault. “You know as well as I do that it’s because the miraculous always wants miraculous-worthy babies, and pushes holders to procreate with each other. They’ve denied each other so strongly for so long that the jolt of changing bodies completely sent their minds into survival mode. But you don’t want to admit it might be because of us? Really  Sweetcheeks ?” 

Tikki pouted. “Maybe they’re just horny. You don’t know them. You don’t know their hormones.” 

Plagg stared, completely unimpressed at her attempt to meme.  “Just…. No.”

OMAKE 2:

“Sir, do you think Adrien got affected by the  akuma ?”  Nathriel mused.  Gabelie froze. 

“Sir?”  Gabelie stared at her in horror. 

“What school was that  akuma from, again? I’ve lost track.”  Gabalie asked hesitantly.  Nathriel looked it up on his phone before sending an unamused look at  Gabelie .

“It’s his school. Really, sir? Again?”

Gabelie stared back, struck at the pure implausibility of yet another  akuma coming from Adrien’s school. What was happening there to cause this many akumas so consistently?

“This is why he should have remained home-schooled, Nathalie!”


	6. Remember dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette cares, and enjoys the relief of being satisfied. Adrien is confronted with various things to interesting results. Everyone else is just suffering.
> 
> Alternatively, sex is a great stress reliever, and finally the heroes get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some after care you can skip if you wish. Please let me know what you think. We’re almost done. Enjoy the story!

MIFLAW

Some clean up after sexual encounters to start, but nothing graphic if you are worried about it. I did put a ‘** safe now **’ below it if you want to skip it entirely though. There is some pronoun  mixups below, but it’s on purpose. The kids themselves are confused and differentiating based on their own jumbled emotions.

Marien woke to  Tikki tugging silently at his ear. When  Tikki realized he was looking at her, she made the universal sign for ‘times up’ at him and he checked his phone. He was startled to realize it’d been well over an hour since Chat ran off. Squeezing  Adrienette closer to him, he flushed as he remembered what he’d done in his lustful haze.

Glancing down at his partner, he noticed the underwear and pants hanging off of her leg, and the shoes and  over shirt discarded nearby. It was too dark to see for sure, but it looked like his previous sperm had started to dry on the floor. Shifting slightly, he stilled when  Adrienette murmured sleepily but didn’t wake. Deciding he really was running too late to enjoy cuddling on top of all of this, he set her down on the  over shirt and pulled the underwear and pants off. He winced at the cold sticky sensation against his stomach as he re-buttoned his pants and resigned himself to being uncomfortable. 

Marien frowned at the soaked underwear. They had even soaked into the pants a bit. Setting the pants over  Adrienette’s sleeping form as a makeshift blanket, he shifted and found that his second orgasm in his pants had dried a bit and was pulling at his pubic hairs. He knew he kept a change of clothes for himself in his locker, and hopefully Adrien does the same.

Plan decided, he straightened his appearance as much as possible before unlocking the door and signaling to  Tikki to check for anyone nearby.  Tikki gave him the all  clear signal and he left. He whispered for her to re-lock the closet door, and while she did that, he checked to be sure he’d remember where he left  Adrienette dozing. 

As  Marien carefully set off down the hall,  Tikki chased after him. “What are we doing? Shouldn’t we be transforming now?”  Tikki whispered at him as she caught up.  Marien shushed her and had her check around the corner for anyone.  Tikki signaled there was one person heading away, and  Marien silently thanked his stars they’d figured out hand signals a few months ago after Silencer. 

Marien glanced around the corner himself to see a janitor going into a classroom past the stairwell. As soon as the janitor disappeared, he quickly walked to the stairs and had  Tikki check for civilians. Seeing none, she signaled him and he sprinted down the stairs as quietly as he could, aiming for the locker room.  Glancing around  outside the doors  and seeing no one, he decided they were alone enough.

“I can’t just leave Adrien like that. He found me because he couldn’t handle how horny my body was, and didn’t like the wetness, right? So I need to get a change of underwear for him, and hopefully for his body too. I never would have thought that having junk dry against your privates could be so irritating.”  Marien shifted his nether regions, newly remembering the pain of feeling hairs sticking. “That means we need to get to the locker room, get a change of clothes, and make sure Adrien’s okay before we try to narrow down Hawkmoth. Check the locker room, please.” 

Tikki nodded, understanding that Marinette wouldn’t agree to be Ladybug until Adrienette was as comfortable as they could make her. Checking the room discreetly, Tikki noticed there were a few first year Lycee students on the other side that likely wouldn’t notice anything. Tikki signaled their presence but that everything was ‘safe enough’. 

Marien nodded and quickly walked to his locker, unlocking it and quickly grabbing the extra underwear and pants but leaving the upper clothes. Then he quickly re-locked it and walked to Adrien’s locker. Rather than attempt to guess the combo, he made  Tikki unlock it and looked around for clothes. To his relief, not only did he have a full change of clothes available (oddly enough, the exact same clothes he normally wore), he also had a towel! Grabbing the full set of clothes and towel, bundling it all under his arm, he closed and re-locked the locker before sprinting back to the door. 

Marien had  Tikki check for civilians again and they were lucky enough to get to the stairs before running into the janitor they’d avoided earlier. “What are you doing out of class?” The janitor asked suspiciously.  Marien gave a guilty smile and patted his clothes.

“I had an accident and need to change. Don’t worry! My teacher knows.” The janitor gave a brisk ‘carry on’ motion, sending him on his way. As  Marien continued down the hallway to the closet, he glanced back to note the janitor was doing a terrible job. Somehow,  Marien was certain the janitor had switched bodies with someone who didn't clean floors often. This day was really confusing, and he’d be glad to finally get his body back after he found Hawkmoth. 

Marien had  Tikki check to see if  Adrienette was awake, and at the negative signal, had  Tikki unlock the door for him. Swiftly entering and re-locking the door, he quickly changed his own outfit (ignoring his new appendage outside of briskly wiping it with his already soiled underwear) before  throwing the towel he’d pilfered on top of the remaining cum spots. Then he stared contemplatively at his original body. It was a good thing no one else could see  Adrienette snoring on the floor. It would be a funny sight if it weren’t his own body.

Marien sighed before kneeling between  Adrienette’s legs. Using the dirty underwear, he cleaned up all the wetness between her legs, before dressing her in the new clothing and laying the shirt he’d been wearing during their activities over her. Hopefully she’d sleep until they switched back into their original bodies, considering his knowledge of how much an orgasm normally  wiped out his energy. 

Just in case, he sent her a text letting her know what he’d done, and that he was sorry he needed to go, but she had full permission to do whatever her body needed, including restroom. Then he quickly cleaned up what had sat around on the floor with his towel before piling it into the corner with his discarded clothes. 

** safe now **

When  Marien heard the ping go off on Adrien’s phone, he nodded and left, content that he’d cleaned up everything he could. He had some investigating to do, and an angry Chat waiting on him. Transforming in a boys bathroom nearby, he swung back to the park and was surprised not to find Chat pacing. Checking his yo-yo but having no messages, he realized it’d been over two hours since Chat had run off.

Ladybug left a voicemail for Chat “Where are you? I know I’m late, but we need to strike while we can! Meet me at the park where we split up as soon as you can.” and got down to the listings.  He felt incredibly  rejuvenated and determined.  He quickly eliminated all the females, knowing now that Hawkmoth was conclusively male. Then he did quick internet searches of all the names, eliminating anyone under the age of 12, and anyone over the age of 80. No one would be working at those ages while super-villaining on the side. 

This left Ladybug with  a list of about 40 males in range. The rest of the work would have to be done with interviews. Ladybug frowned at his yo-yo, realizing it had been a good 30 minutes since he started working, and he was getting concerned about Chat’s absence. He dialed Chat’s baton, concerned. Chat answered, apparently running towards him. “Chat?”

“Ladybug! I’m so sorry! I got caught up in! Uh!” Chat paused, possibly out of breath and turning red rapidly. “Caught up in something! I’m  com-!” Chat paused again, flushing an even darker shade and Ladybug pursed his lips in concern. “I’m heading your way now! Be there in a tic!” Chat then hung up. Ladybug stared at his yo-yo, utterly bewildered. 

Within minutes, Chat leaped down next to Ladybug, pulling at her clothes self-consciously. “Sorry! I was busy! Then I fell asleep!” Chat’s green eyes looked anywhere but at Ladybug, causing his frown to grow. Ladybug decided to let it go for now, too intent on possibly solving the Hawkmoth issue. He also felt oddly energized and content with life, but brushed off the satisfaction. 

“ It’s fine, I was late too. I had some…” Ladybug paused. He couldn’t exactly say he’d been busy masturbating for over an hour, let alone exchanging oral with his crush. In his body, so oral on himself, he mused. “Some business myself.” Ladybug smiled at his partner, mentally shoving the mess away. “I have a list of 40 possible suspects, and I wanted to interview them myself. You ready to help me? Ideally we’d split off but this is too important to rush  and mess up. So instead, we’ll take turns asking questions of the people that were switched, and see if there’s anything odd.”

Chat nodded, oddly distracted by Ladybug’s scent. It smelled far too familiar, and made her feel a little uncomfortably warm. Shaking it off, she followed Ladybug to the first suspect.

**********

“I ain’t got no idea why I’m in this asshole, but if he tries anything with my body, he won’t have to worry ‘bout this here body no more!” The lecherous looking man barked at the heroes. A gorgeous country woman stood nearby meekly, until Chat accidentally pointed out that she was discreetly palming her own ass repeatedly. As the two began fighting, the heroes slipped away. This was not the fight they were looking for.

**********

“It isn’t my fault! I didn’t know he had a family!” The staid-looking gentleman was fending off an angry woman with a child trying to hold her back. Chat discreetly pulled Ladybug away, as  Ladybug gaped at the scene. Getting caught cheating was an unexpected side effect of this  akuma, but definitely one no one could forget.

**********

“Please, Ladybug! Get my wife out of my body! She won’t stop playing with my phone!” Ladybug sweat- dropped, completely unwilling to come between a married couple, and discreetly marked off all married couples. This left them with ten suspects. 

**********

Finally they were down to five suspects that had switched with their assistants, including the  Agreste couple. Chat felt oddly uncomfortable seeing Nathalie pouting and squirming while Gabriel demanded she not use the restroom. Nathalie’s hair was in disarray and Gabriel was missing clothing. Chat nearly squawked in protest when Ladybug hesitantly asked if they were a couple, but the two’s vicious refusal buried his sound.  Ladybug marked them as a maybe, and they left quickly.

**********

Finally, Ladybug sighed and slumped over. “There’s no way the secretary doesn’t know he’s Hawkmoth, so we can mark off two more of  these suspects. Their working  relationship isn’t close enough to hide a secret. We’re down to three, and I think it’s the closest we’re  gonna get. Let’s go get the  akuma and reverse this before there are too many sexual harassment cases filed.” Ladybug remembered the fondling he’d caught  Chat doing earlier. “Which reminds me. Did you tell that body’s owner what you did?”

Chat froze, then  colored up spectacularly. “That… did not come up, no. I’ll tell her later.” Chat murmured to herself. “She probably won’t mind after…” Ladybug stared in awe as Chat doubled over in embarrassment. Whatever she’d been up to had left her incredibly discombobulated. “Well, cats! Let’s get this  akumatization over with before I need to use the restroom!” Chat slapped his cheeks gently and turned to Ladybug, but still didn’t meet his eyes. 

Ladybug startled at the ‘cats’ comment but refrained from speaking. He silently looked up the  akuma’s information and sent a text asking them to meet in front of the school. “Let’s go. We’ll meet them in front of the school.” Ladybug swung off, unwilling to entertain the suspicions her brain was beginning to consider. 

Chat followed, admiring her partner, and feeling like the body Ladybug was using was just too familiar. Maybe she was just being wishful, but Ladybug smelled like Marinette’s juices did. Chat flushed, remembering with mingled pleasure and embarrassment what  Marien had been willing to do for her.  Chat knew she’d never forget the scent of Marinette’s body now. She just hoped it wouldn't become a permanent turn on.

OMAKE:

Adrienette woke up sore and pleasantly sated. She felt like she could sleep for a week, and still go for more, but there was an incessant buzzing by her ear. Groggily she moved around until she felt her phone buzzing. Noticing it said ‘Nathalie calling’, she quickly sat up and answered. “Hello?” She winced at the high voice, remembering she was in Marinette’s body a little too late.

There was a pregnant pause before  Adrienette heard her father’s voice speak. “Adrien? Is that you?”  Adrienette involuntarily straightened up, shocked into full awareness. 

“Yes? Is that you, Father?”

“Ah, this is Nathalie, Adrien.  Who’s body are you in?”

“Oh, hi Nathalie! I switched with Marinette.” Adrienette slumped in relief. For a moment, she thought the world had ended. She couldn't remember the last time her father had called her, let alone willingly kept a conversation going.

“Marinette, hm.” Nathalie mused. “What does she look like? Will she behave with decorum in your body?”

Adrienette opened her mouth to reassure them before remembering exactly what the two had been up to before this phone call, and she choked. She sputtered out “Ah! Pigtails! Blue eyes! Freckles! Super sweet! No worries!” and found herself flushing as she gently fingered the shirt that she recognized as Adrien’s signature outfit. She glanced around and noticed with palpable disappointment that  Marien was gone. 

Nathalie interrupted her musing. “I see. Very well. If this  akuma persists past school time, you are to return home with your body, and you both will stay with us until this resolves. Understood?”  Adrienette choked out a “Yes” while lurid images of them continuing their explorations, this time in his big, comfortable bed, assaulted him. She wondered if Ladybug would be willing to forgo de-akumatizing for an additional day or two. 

“Very well. Be safe, Adrien. We’ll see you in a few hours.” Nathalie hung up, and  Adrienette dragged her mind out of the gutter. By the sounds she could hear outside, they were changing classes. That was likely why Nathalie had called then. Looking around, she noticed  Plagg hovering over her head with a shit eating grin. 

“So,” Plagg drawled. Adrienette scrambled to stand up, feeling oddly bereft without Marien here. She flushed further when she noticed she was fully dressed and everything was cleaned up except a pile of clothes in the corner. “Still wanna say you ain’t interested in your Princess?” Adrienette flushed, unwilling to really confront what she’d been doing in a closet with a ‘friend’ yet. 

“We’re just friends! We were taking care of our mutual needs! Friends help friends out, you know?”  Adrienette babbled and grabbed all the clothes,  deciding she would hide them in her locker so  Marien wouldn’t have to come back for them. Sadly, she didn’t see a note from  Marien. She felt surprisingly abandoned until she noticed the flashing light on her phone. Checking her messages, she perked up immediately at  Marien’s sweet message. “She’s really so amazing and sweet though, isn’t she?”  Adrienette swooned a bit. 

Plagg gagged at her. “Whatever. You’ve missed a call from your Ladylove though.  Wannit?”  Plagg scratched his ear, amused at the ill-hidden longing  Adrienette was shooting the dirty laundry. Looks like Pig-tails had some impressive bedroom skills, if  Adrienette was already craving more time together. He was surprised when  Adrienette shook her head.

“Not yet. I need to get these to my locker first. Let’s go, Plagg. Climb in my pocket.” Plagg hid in her pocket as Adrienette casually left the closet. Seeing students everywhere chattering and stumbling around, she sighed in relief as she made her way to the locker room. With her goal in sight, she squawked in shock as someone pulled her into the girls’ restroom.

“What are you- Oh, Lila.”  Adrienette forced a smile, confused at being pulled aside so suddenly. “What do you need? I have some urgent business to take care of.” Lila stomped her foot and stuck an angry finger in her face.  Adrienette leaned away from her cautiously. She’d never seen the girl like this before.

“Are you Marinette? You are, right? There’s no way a spineless cowardly bitch like you is close enough to any of the guys to switch with them.” Lila’s ranting drew  Adrienette’s ire. Was this how Lila always talked to Marinette? She decided not to correct Lila. She needed to know just how bad this was. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I really need to get going though, so…”  Adrienette edged towards the door, offering Lila a chance to fix her mistake. Lila blocked the door and leaned in towards Marinette.

“Who did Adrien switch with?! It should have been me! I’m his girlfriend, you know.”  Adrienette felt a fissure of anger spring up, but Lila continued to dig herself deeper. “Do you know who?  You do, don’t you, you little stalker.  You’d better tell me or I’ll start  rumors about your parent’s bakery next. Wouldn’t want mommy and daddy to get closed down now, would you?” Lila’s vicious smile made  Adrienette want to shove her face into a toilet, a new emotion for the sheltered child. 

“I don’t know and I wouldn’t tell you if I did. I’m leaving now,”  Adrienette spoke up with a strong voice, forcefully holding back all the comments she wanted to make. She didn’t want to get Marinette in trouble for something *she* did, after all. She’d get revenge on Lila herself, later. Lila turned red, grabbing at the clothes  Adrienette was carrying. 

“Of course you do! You’re carrying his clothes! Or have you resorted to stealing from his locker too?” Lila snarled. At that moment, two girls entered  the bathroom, and  Adrienette forcefully took back the clothes before quickly leaving the room. As she heard Lila crying after her and scaring the two girls that had interrupted, she quickly walked to her locker. 

Marinette hadn’t told Adrien that Lila was harassing her.  Adrienette frowned at her locked locker, confused as to how  Marien had gotten inside, but more impressed than worried. She opened the locker and threw the clothing inside, before re-locking it and running off to find an empty room. Marinette had tried to deal with Lila and Adrien had held her back. This time, Adrien would take care of Lila, and Marinette wouldn’t know a thing had happened. She owed her that much.

OMAKE 2:

During breaks, the teachers’ lounge became a safe haven. All the teachers had made impromptu badges to denote who they really were. Some were spouses, some were other teachers, and one particular teacher was on thin ice, as she had switched with a student. One Janitor had switched with his girlfriend, who then declared she could do his job with no problem. There were many problems, but no one was going to tell her she was doing a terrible job. It just wasn’t worth it today.

Thanks to the  Ladyblogger , they were all aware the switching was based on who the boys felt closest to, so now the question was ‘why the teacher’. It turned out that the boy’s mother had passed away years ago, and the father wasn’t very supportive, so when his teacher had stood up for him, she’d become his ‘closest female’. With relief, all the teachers relaxed and many began drinking coffee liberally laced with alcohol. 

This day was terrible, and they wished they could close the school. No students were paying a lick of attention, but the school was continuing classes  ‘to keep the students from wandering off and exploring their new bodies too much'. Some sheltered students had already been called home, as Ms. Bustier assumed Adrien and Marinette had. As the teachers lamented at the students’ lack of attention span, they all perked up at the update to the  Ladyblogger. Ladybug was in front of the school and the  akuma was heading towards her!

They were saved!


	7. Remember dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which various things happen, and everyone ends up surprised at some point.
> 
> Alternatively, Marinette volunteers as tribute, and Adrien is thrilled.

MIFLAW 7

Any Mature content will be marked with ‘**NOT SAFE**’ and ‘**SAFE NOW**’. There will be references throughout to what has happened though, so be warned.

“Ladybug!” “Chat Noir!” “LadBug!” “Lady Noir!”

Various excited cries greeted the heroes as they came to a stop in front of the school to wait for the akuma. As they looked around, they noticed just how many people appeared incredibly invested in getting their gender returned to normal. It seemed that for most, this had possibly been the worst akuma yet, on par with Siren. Chat blinked at this comparison, surprised that some would rather have drowned to death than have their gender changed forcefully.

As the Akuma came running to meet them, the crowd instinctively drew back, well-conditioned to giving the heroes space to work. “Ladybug! Chat Noir! Did you finish your investigation?” GenderBender wiggled their eyebrows suggestively, trying to be discreet and giving off entirely the wrong idea. Ladybug sighed and hung his head while Chat flushed.

“We did what we could with the time we had. We have it narrowed down a bit, so I really want to thank you for your help. You were absolutely invaluable to us today, and we’re so glad we had the chance to see through another’s eyes.” Ladybug grasped GenderBender’s hands and spoke loudly, hoping the crowd would take this opportunity to consider how it felt to be one gender in a body that didn’t match it. It really was an incredibly opportunity, Ladybug reflected.

GenderBender flushed and murmured to Ladybug. “Your crush truly is quite good looking. You should be careful, Ladybug. So! How do you want to do this?” GenderBender smiled at Ladybug and waited for their orders. Ladybug matched their smile.

“Can I try your vest first? It’s the only thing that’s a different color.” GenderBender obligingly handed over their vest, and Ladybug ripped it. As the akuma flew out, Ladybug took a moment to dance in celebration before quickly catching the butterfly and purifying it. Chat smiled in relief, glad she’d be back in her own body soon. This had truly been an incredible experience, but she couldn’t wait to feel comfortable in her own skin again.

Chat suddenly realized- they might switch while transformed, and went to stop Ladybug but she wasn’t quick enough. “Ladyb-“

As Ladybug eagerly threw his yo-yo into the air and yelled, “Miraculous Ladybug!” the ladybugs swarmed around the crowd and the heroes. After a moment of dizziness, Mister Bug and Lady Noir blinked and then looked at each other once more. Lady Noir’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “A-A-A-AH!!!!”

Mister Bug stared at Lady Noir, completely shocked despite his earlier wishful thoughts. It had only been an idle idea, not reality! Except that now it was indeed reality, he realized as he categorized the body parts he’d become so familiar with in the last few hours. As Lady Noir stuttered, Mister Bug mentally shut down. He’d been doing things with his Ladylove’s body! X-Rated things! She had done things with HIS body! They had done things together-To each other!

As the crowd surged forward in excitement, Lady Noir was scooped up by a mechanical Mister Bug and carried back to the closet they had used earlier. Mister Bug numbly set her down as he sank to his haunches, lost in his head now that the danger was gone. Lady Noir dropped to her knees in front of him before whispering in disbelief. “Adrien?”

Mister Bug twitched in recognition but didn’t respond verbally before releasing his transformation. As Tikki emerged revealing Adrien, Lady Noir gasped and covered her mouth. Adrien stared up at Lady Noir searchingly. There was a faint taste that remained in his mouth that he was obsessed with. He recognized it, though he’d never tasted it before. This taste was undeniably Marinette, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He silently flushed, unable to bring himself to speak while he had her taste on his tongue.

The searching, flushed look Adrien was wearing caused Lady Noir to blush as she quietly undid her transformation. Plagg emerged, visibly torn between glee and trepidation. He quietly sidelined Tikki, murmuring “Does this make it our fault?” Marinette sent a frown at him and Plagg shrugged at her. Tikki remained silent, contemplating the answer while Marinette decided to ignore the two of them.

Marinette looked back at Adrien, suddenly seeing his face as though for the very first time. She could easily recognize the cheekbones, the lips, and the shape of the eyes now. This was definitely her partner. Marinette inhaled sharply as she remembered what she’d been doing in that body a few hours ago. “Ohhhh, Creator.” Marinette swayed, feeling light-headed. Tikki sprung towards her holder, alarmed.

“Marinette?” Tikki hugged Marinette’s cheek, trying to turn her head away from Adrien. “Marinette, breath for me now. Marinette!” Marinette was deaf and dumb for all intents and purposes. She neither heard Tikki, nor realized her little goddess was trying to get her attention. All she could focus on as she hyperventilated, was the realization that she hadn’t just used her crush’s body to pleasure herself, she’d used her partner. Her partner who was her crush, who was crushing on her, but not her.

“I-I-I have to go!” Marinette blurted out. As she scrambled to her feet, Adrien grunted as he reached for her, unable to help himself. She skittered away thoughtlessly but understandably with how overwhelmed she felt. As she read the heartbreak in her partner’s face, she quickly began babbling. “I don’t! I’m not reject! I just! Talk later? Too much now!” Adrien’s face remained hurt, but he nodded, silently reaching up and offering her the earrings she’d nearly left without.

With an incoherent squeak, she quickly fumbled his ring off before switching their jewelry automatically. She numbly returned her earrings to their rightful place, unable to truly process anything. Her body was luxuriously worn out and her mind was going into a static mess of jumbled dots connecting. She needed to get away for a bit, just long enough to make everything make sense.

“Talk later, okay?” Marinette yelled at Adrien as she fled out of the door. Adrien silently stared after her. He brought a hand up to his mouth in contemplation before turning cherry red. He quickly dropped his hands to his lap as Plagg silently settled back into his pocket. His hands smelled damnably of Marinette.

Getting up, he silently walked to the locker room to get his bag, gathering up their clothing pile as well as he walked numbly towards home. He never even noticed when Mr. Gorilla stopped the car nearby and herded him inside the vehicle. Adrien was using his entire mental capacity both to not sniff the bundle of clothing he cradled as preciously as a baby, and to refrain from screaming. He was in public and had an image to maintain.

As Adrien walked in the door, Nathalie stood nearby, ready to scold him. “Why haven’t you responded to my texts or calls, Adrien? You know how important it is to keep in contact. Your bodyguard found you wandering the streets! Is this due to Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien jolted at the mention of Marinette, not surprised Nathalie had already looked up everything she could about her. He absently felt around in his pockets and found Marinette’s phone instead of his.

Adrien raised a blank stare to Nathalie. She shuddered in shock at the lack of emotion he displayed as he gently answered. “We forgot to switch our phones back. I’m tired. I’m going to sleep now.” Suiting action to word, he began walking up the stairs while still cradling the clothing pile that Nathalie was now unwilling to ask about. Whatever had happened was apparently too shocking. She shared a confused look with the bodyguard before sending a message off to their boss silently and returning to her duties.

The door closing behind Adrien finally gave him the release he needed to drop everything and fall to the floor. Plagg flew out of his pocket, concern emanating off of him in waves. “Kid? Kid, you okay?” Plagg gently tapped Adrien’s cheek and he tried to get Adrien off the floor with no luck. Giving that up, he flew up to lock the door. At least his kid could have his mental breakdown in peace.

**NOT SAFE**

“Plagg.” Adrien muttered. Plagg flew to attention, hovering in front of Adrien’s face. “Plagg, Marinette and I had oral sex. We masturbated together.” Adrien’s eyes widened and glazed. “Marinette is Ladybug. The taste in my mouth… is Maribug. My body went down on Ladybug.” Adrien suddenly gasped and began scrambling through the clothing. “Oh god, this is what a lusty Ladybug smells like.” He held up the soiled underwear like they were an incredible treasure. “Oh god. Ladybug is great in bed and I’m just a …a ….a goop!”

Plagg couldn’t help his snort at that. “Oh come on, kid.” He snickered as Adrien’s eyes finally focused on him. “She may have blown your mind but that’s because she knows her body better than anyone else could. It’s just because you were in her body that it was so great.” Adrien’s eyes began to glaze over again as he contemplated how Ladybug knew her body so well. “Wow, no! Kid, come back to the light! Give yourself some time, and you’ll be blowing each other’s minds but not right now!”

Adrien mouthed ‘blowing’ to himself and Plagg nearly hit himself for the bad choice of words. Adrien suddenly jolted and grabbed Plagg tightly. Plagg squeaked as Adrien pulled him close manically. “She said she was in her crush’s body.” Plagg gaped.

“She what? When?!” Surely Ladybug hadn’t admitted that! His kid would be useless for weeks!

“During the akuma attack. She said she couldn’t touch herself because it was her crush’s body.” A lecherous smile threatened to break out on Adrien’s face. “She had no problem with touching it once I said it was okay though.” A bit of drool trailed out as he was once more lost in memories. Plagg gave him up for lost and went to find some cheese. Sure, he hadn’t used Cataclysm, but it was still a very harrowing day.

**SAFE NOW**

Adrien remained on the floor for an indeterminate time until he suddenly rushed to the bathroom. Plagg noticed the underwear still clutched in his fist and decided he had no business knowing anything further. About two hours after entering the bathroom, Adrien staggered out and crashed into the bed, falling asleep immediately. Plagg shrugged. If Adrien didn’t want to plan out what to do about tomorrow, that just saved him the trouble. He settled in for a quiet night.

**********

Marinette ran straight home, bypassing a startled Alya and an oddly angry Lila without pausing. As she slammed her door shut and locked it, she managed to reach her chaise before collapsing into a pile of goo. Tikki flew out of the purse she’d hastily hidden in earlier and examined her charge. With a sigh, she settled in for a panic attack.

“So what’s the first thing crowding your head, Marinette?” Tikki gently questioned. Marinette briefly looked at her before scrambling for a bottle of bubbles Nino had gifted her. She sat blowing bubbles for a few minutes before letting out a sigh.

“Adrien wants Ladybug, not Marinette.” Tikki immediately let out a rude sound, startling Marinette into really looking at her.

“He does not! He wants the confident you! You saw how quickly he turned into a pile of happy boy the moment you took charge earlier! You’re as much Ladybug as you are Marinette and you know that!” Tikki summarily dismissed the idea Marinette could be any less than Ladybug. “Next?”

Marinette thoughtfully watched the last of the bubbles disappear before blowing new ones. “We like different versions of each other. But can we like both?” Tikki rolled her eyes. If she had a cookie for every time a holder had this concern, she would never run out of cookies!

“You aren’t a different person from your hero persona, Marinette. Neither is he. It’s just another facet of yourselves that you now can explore together. Next?” Marinette was beginning to feel foolish. Tikki was blowing her concerns away like tearing tissue paper.

"I've been rejecting him all this time, for him!" Marinette sent a half despairing look at her kwami. "What if he gives up on me before I'm ready to answer him?" Tikki sighed. 

"To be fair, he hasn't looked at anyone else, so he's sure to give you attention in both forms now. Whether that becomes romantic is up to both of your feelings. You have to work that part out together. You're a team, so communicate! Next?"

“We’re a danger to each other now. We know who the other is, and it might mess up our dynamic.” Marinette slumped, realizing how hard it would be to watch Adrien leap into danger without being able to hide him away as she used to. Tikki giggled, surprising Marinette.

“Well, you have a point there. You both know you like each other now, so you’ll be more invested in making sure you’re both safe. This can really help your dynamic as you both learn to treasure your safety more. Or it can hurt your dynamic if you don’t trust each other enough. But trust has never really been an issue between the two of you, has it? Even as civilians, you trust each other more than anyone else.”

Marinette blinked at Tikki, surprised at such a positive perspective. It was true she’d always believed in Adrien, a little too blindly, she was realizing. Adrien as well, he’d always had the utmost trust in Marinette, and Chat had thrown his life on the line for Ladybug without hesitation for years now. Ladybug too, she’d always trusted Chat to know what she needed and do what she said so they could do their job.

Tikki let the thoughts percolate for a minute before prompting Marinette once more. “Next?” She softly probed. Marinette took longer to answer this time, absently blowing bubbles without seeing them.

“What if we fall into Hawkmoth’s trap?” Marinette ventured. Tikki nodded with a smile.

“That’s a possibility, but now you can protect each other as civilians and as heroes. You can plot outside of the suits to reduce the dangers of Hawkmoth targeting you. You’re friends and classmates, so it wouldn’t be strange to have study groups. Oh! And didn’t you narrow down the pool of who Hawkmoth could be? What will you do with that information?”

Marinette gave her first genuine smile in what felt like hours. “I’m going to contact the police and have a watch put on all six of the people we couldn’t eliminate today. That way Hawkmoth can’t use his secretary to escape notice, and hopefully it’ll eventually eliminate all but one of them. Then we can move in for the kill.” Tikki nodded proudly. This Ladybug wasn’t afraid to ask for help, which was incredible considering some of the setbacks she’d faced over the last few years.

Tikki flew to tap Marinette’s nose. “Any other concerns?” To her amusement, Marinette colored up nicely.

**NOT SAFE**

“I used his body to get my body to orgasm. Three times!” Marinette buried her face in her hands, mortified at using someone for her pleasure. Tikki hummed, amused at that perspective.

“I think what you mean is, you used his body *with his permission* to make *him* orgasm three times. That’s a sign of a very generous lover, Marinette. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Marinette whined into her hands.

“I also came twice in his body. That was selfish, right? It felt so strange, Tikki! I mean of course it was GOOD, but boy's penises are so weird!” Tikki giggled.

“Well, that’s something I haven’t encountered often before, but overall, you made each other feel good so you could concentrate on tracking down Hawkmoth, right?” Marinette shook her head, then nodded, then hummed and shook her head, unable to decide on an answer. Tikki laughed aloud. “You don’t know because your mind was in a haze?” Marinette nodded strongly. “That’s because you’ve repressed your hormones viciously for years now. It isn’t healthy. Regular release is much better for your physical and mental health, you know. You were also confronted with hormones you didn’t know how to control while in an unfamiliar body. A bit of confusion is understandable.”

Marinette groaned and flopped sideways across the chaise. “I attacked him, Tikki. I couldn’t think with my scent-” Marinette sprang into a sitting position so quickly Tikki was body slammed by her nose and flew across the room. “Oh! Tikki!” She ran over to pick up her little Goddess. “I’m so sorry!”

Tikki gave a pained grimace. “It’s okay, Marinette. It happens. You were saying?” Marinette paused and mentally retraced her thoughts.

“Oh! Tikki, his body got *so* turned on by my scent! Is that normal?” Tikki blinked, a little stunned that Marinette remembered that.

“Um. I think that’s something you should ask him about?” Tikki hedged. There were certain things humans should discuss between themselves, and Tikki firmly believed what set their loins on fire to be one of them. Marinette flushed.

“I couldn’t ask him that!” Marinette protested. Tikki crossed her arms, unimpressed.

“If you could bury your face in his privates and feast, I think you can ask him what ‘turns him on’ as you put it.” Marinette gaped at Tikki utterly shocked and suddenly reliving a few rather intimate moments.

Marinette cleared her throat, her eyes glazing over even as Tikki sighed. Tikki could tell she was losing her Ladybug to her hormones once again. It wasn’t a surprise, as this was new territory for the girl and deserved hearty contemplation. Tikki just wished Marinette wasn’t quite so easily distracted by a pretty face. Or scent, as it were. Marinette made some excuse and nearly dashed to the bathroom, where she remained occupied for several hours.

**SAFE NOW**

When Marinette emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and already stumbling in exhaustion, Tikki merely tucked her in. She then fed herself the cookies she kept stashed for these few occasions when Marinette forgot everything else while chasing some idea. Tomorrow would be interesting if Marinette’s long bathroom contemplation had managed to finally clear her head.

*************

The next day, Adrien was nearly wagging his tail in excitement while waiting for Marinette to show up. He’d already filed a couple anonymous reports of Lila bullying girls in the restroom, as well as sexually harassing some poor blond sap. The school would have to keep a closer eye on her, and hopefully they would watch before asking for her side. Even if that failed, he’d already pulled Nino aside and let him know that Lila had threatened him in the bathroom as Marinette yesterday. Nino had been horrified.

Adrien had watched with hidden satisfaction as Nino immediately pulled Alya aside while texting their classmates. Adrien watched the quiet outrage overtaking the classroom with satisfaction. They may have doubted Marinette, but with Adrien backing her with a real account from the day before, their classmates were finally seriously considering Lila a threat. Lila should never have threatened Marinette.

Adrien quickly set Marinette’s phone on his desk so he wouldn’t forget to return it to her. He took the opportunity to let Alya know he’d taken Marinette’s phone home the day before during the confusion, as she’d already texted Marinette over twenty times that morning. Alya gaped at him before confirming he hadn’t opened any of the texts. He was happy to confirm he’d entirely forgotten about it, and not bothered with it otherwise.

When Marinette came stumbling in, eyes only recognizing Adrien, and brushing aside all others, Adrien could feel himself absolutely blooming with happiness at her attention. Marinette came to stand in front of his desk, and he drank in the sight of his beautiful partner, adoring her anew at the realization she was all he could have ever asked for. Adrien’s eyes crinkled in a true smile and warmth covered his cheeks as he shyly spoke. “You’re even more wonderful than I’d ever hoped for.”

Marinette was struck dumb, unprepared for the blushing, adoring look Adrien attacked her with. As she felt her face redden, she heard someone coming up behind her, but couldn’t look away from her beautiful, silly partner. Marinette and Adrien remained locked in a heated, passionate gaze until Alya’s gasp startled them. Alya grabbed Marinette’s jacket and pulled it down slightly, exposing her neck to the front of the room.

“What is this?!” Alya squealed. Marinette turned her head to look at Alya, utterly confused. Adrien’s eyes caught on a very prominent mark on Marinette’s neck, and he immediately turned burgundy and covered his mouth guiltily. He vividly remembered how good it felt when Marinette had been nibbling and sucking on his neck, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible, knowing his mouth was the culprit.

Alya’s eyes caught Adrien’s guilty face, and outrage overtook her. “Did you go necking with someone while in Marinette’s body?! Adrien!?” As their classmates started converging on the two, examining Marinette’s neck as they glared at Adrien, Marinette turned to stare back at him with wide, guilty eyes.

They stared at each other, silently fighting over what to do, until Kim threateningly hovered over Adrien. With a yelp, Adrien broke. “Marinette did it!” Marinette gasped in outrage, and a few classmates took that to mean Adrien was lying and they swelled up with indignation. How dare he impugn her honor so shamelessly! That anger was blown away when Marinette leaned over his desk.

She hissed in outrage. “You tattle-tale!” Their classmates felt the silence invade in a pregnant pause as they all absorbed her words. Then absolute carnage broke out.

“Go Marinette!”

“Adrien! Wow dude!”

“How dare you dirty his lips with your poorness!”

“Dirty his lips?! You utter-!”

Lila walked into this mass fight and was utterly shocked at how animated the entire class was. It seemed like the perfect chance to get Marinette in trouble as half the class seemed angry at either Marinette, Chloe or Adrien. “What’s going on, everyone?” Lila asked sweetly. The class trailed off into an uneasy silence, surprising Marinette and Lila.

Adrien stood up, meeting Lila with a neutral expression. “Morning Lila. Is there anything you’d like to tell everyone?” Lila stared at him, amazed at such a fortuitous opening. She quickly walked right into his arms, ignoring how stiffly he stood.

“Oh, Adrien! I’m so happy you’re finally ready to tell everyone we’re together!” Lila smiled with the sweetest expression she could muster as she leaned up and whispered to him. “You’ll play along, won’t you? Friends help each other out, right?” Adrien’s face went stony, but he didn’t say anything. Lila took that as confirmation he would play along.

She turned back to their disbelieving classmates, surprised at the outright calculating look Marinette sported and a little intimidated at how many faces seemed to doubt her. Clutching one arm tightly with both of hers, she affected a concerned expression. “What is it? Actually, we switched bodies yesterday! Thanks to that Akuma, Adrien finally realized how important I am to him, and we’re dating now!” She beamed at the class before staring directly at her target. “You’ll congratulate us, won’t you Marinette?” Lila zeroed in on Marinette, eager to see her finally break down.

To everyone’s shock, Marinette simply snorted. “Oh, I’ll congratulate Adrien on his new girlfriend alright, but it isn’t you.” Lila felt Adrien trying to shake her off and squeezed tighter. If she lost this battle, she might never get to claim Adrien for herself. Marinette looked at how tightly Lila was holding onto Adrien and bristled slightly before visibly calming herself.

Lila made herself tear up. “Marinette, how can you be so cruel! Can’t you just be happy for us? I’ve never been anything but kind to you!” Adrien loudly snorted before using his free hand to strongly shove her away from him. Lila stumbled back, for once not over-playing the force used against her and stared up at him in shock. Adrien stared back with the coldest, cruelest expression she’d ever seen on him. In that moment, he truly looked like his father’s son.

“You’ve been nothing but cruel to Marinette. I’ve known you’re a liar and I’ve let it slide, believing you just needed the opportunity to make friends but I won’t stay silent when you threaten her.” Lila stared between Adrien and Marinette in disbelief, the lack of anyone speaking up for her enough to engender her sense of danger. Something unexpected had changed.

Adrien reached for Marinette’s hand, and they slid together as though they’d done it millions of times before. Neither glanced away from Lila, finding each other blindly and unerringly. Moving together, they stood side by side as the rest of the class assembled behind and around them. Lila looked for any friendly faces, finding some sad expressions, but none that actually appeared to believe her.

“I don’t understand.” Lila said. She stared around before settling her ire on Marinette. “How?!” She hissed. “I’ve had you discredited over and over! How did you turn it around in ONE DAY?!” Marinette stared back, not victoriously, as Lila expected, but with grim determination. Adrien stepped forward.

“You didn’t threaten Marinette in the bathroom yesterday. You threatened me.” Marinette swung her head to stare at him, nonplussed. Their class was murmuring quietly, not exactly surprised, but still startled to see such a change in someone they had thought to be so innocent and sweet. “Lying about celebrities is one thing. Ultimately no one will care about that, because everyone does it at some point.” There was a discontent rustle as a few classmates found themselves disagreeing. “But threatening our Ladybug isn’t forgivable. Consider yourself blacklisted from my life, Lila Rossi.”

Marinette jolted slightly at Adrien’s use of ‘Ladybug’ but also found herself blushing at his rigorous defense of her. It honestly felt so good to be able to stop fighting by herself. It was a long, arduous fight, and to finally have an ally that would help her was so relieving she could cry. Rather than break down in front of one of her most persistent detractors, she smiled fiercely. “Lila, I don’t hate you. I just want you to leave me and my friends alone. Got it?”

Lila snarled back. “This isn’t over! I’ll have you expelled! The teachers will have you all punished for bullying me, just wait! I won’t rest until yo-”

There was a knocking sound on the door, and everyone looked over in shock. A group of teachers and administrators were standing there, watching with raised brows. Lila immediately began crying, and walked quickly towards them. “Oh thank goodness you’ve come! Everyone was taunting me! I’ve tried so hard to bear it but finally, the adults can do something! Oh please, please say you’ll help me.”

As she dissolved into sobs, a counselor stepped forward welcomingly. The counselor softly held onto Lila’s shoulders as she supportively soothed the girl. “Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll get you all the help you need. You just come along with me now.” Lila shot a victorious grin back at the class as she was led away. The class bristled before an administrator stepped into the classroom and cleared his throat.

“We’ve received reports of some difficulties with Ms. Rossi’s behavior. We hope you will do your best to help us understand your classmate so we can provide the care she needs most.” Something about the way he spoke implied that Lila was in need of more help than the school could provide. It was odd, but the class felt soothed at the administrator’s commitment to hearing all sides. Marinette and Adrien nodded at him, and the class felt the tension in the room drop away.

As the adults left the room, the class turned back to Adrien and Marinette. Alya smirked slyly. “So, I take it you two learned to play Super Penguino?” Marinette immediately pinkened, and Adrien blinked in confusion.

“We weren’t playing any games. We were-” Marinette immediately covered his mouth with her hands and sputtered. Adrien was immediately sidetracked by the pretty girl’s distress. His green eyes went soft and adoring, and Marinette felt her heart beat increasing, even as her attention was captured by his expression. Adrien’s eyes went mischievous, and he playfully kissed her palms.

Marinette squeaked as she retracted her hands, but Adrien chased her, capturing them with his own. He leaned forward, smirking down at the adorable girl. “Hmmmm?” He silently asked. Marinette let out another unintelligible squeak. Adrien chuckled, charmed by her all over again. “So who’s this girlfriend I’ve got?” His eyes passionately locked with Marinette’s, belying the teasing tone he spoke with.

Marinette let out a distressed chirp, unable to speak with him deliberately invading her space. Adrien leaned closer, and Marinette turned red and leaned sideways dizzily. Adrien gently wrapped Marinette’s arms around his waist before trailing his hands up her arms and then down her back until she was wrapped closely in his arms. “Could my girlfriend be the most amazing, sweetest, kindest girl I’ve ever met?”

Marinette blinked, unsure of who he was referring to. Adrien nuzzled her cheek with a put upon sigh. “Oh, I’m sure you know her. She always brightens my day, brings me treats when I’m tired, has beautiful blue eyes, and the softest, cutest black hair. Her freckles are like starlight, and I could spend hours tracing them.” He murmured into her ear. Marinette let out an anxious chirp, and Adrien finally laughed. “You, silly. I could only ever be happy if you were my girlfriend. Will you make me the happiest Chat around?”

Marinette squirmed and for a moment Adrien feared that he’d misread all the signs as he let her go. Then she enthusiastically leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. He jolted and immediately went to return the kiss, but missed when she moved her head and they found their lips locked for the first time. They stared into each other’s eyes as they digested the warm feeling that was sending tingles down to their toes and back.

Before they could really begin to experiment, they were broken apart by classmates cheering and crashing into them, yelling congratulations. Marinette flushed, having completely tuned out the entire class. Adrien smiled happily, utterly content in life now. The only thing better than being loved by a girl as wonderful as Marinette, was having the chance to love her back the way she deserved.

OMAKE:

Plagg sneakily snuck into Marinette’s purse. “Alright, Tikki. What’s the verdict? Who’s fault was the reveal?”

Tikki sighed. “Ultimately, it was my fault. Master Fu wins this round.”

Plagg cursed. “Oh Come on! What were we supposed to do? That’s how your power works!”

Tikki gloomily shrugged. “We lost the bet, Plagg. Better start practicing your belly dancing.”

Plagg kicked the baubles he could reach in the bottom of the purse. “I hate losing bets to that old man. His punishments are the worst.”

Tikki frowned. “I know. He already bought outfits in our size from Marinette to subject us to.”

Plagg grabbed Tikki’s shoulders, desperate. “Please, Tikki! Just LIE! For KWAMI’S SAKE, LIE!”

Tikki hung her head and whispered. “I wish I could.”

Together, they wept for the punishment game they were going to be subjected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I have just finished cleaning this story up. I'll probably do a short addition to the story so you can see there's been some additions.


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not a chapter

This is just an update to let you know I've gone through and edited the story to make it a little better. Some small details have been changed, and a few cute additions put in. I hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
